


Prim and Proper

by Slsheeba567



Category: The 100
Genre: Alternate Universe, Clarke and Lexa are the same age, F/F, Fluff, Instructor!Lexa, No age difference, POV Clarke, Royalty AU, princess!clarke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-22
Updated: 2016-10-22
Packaged: 2018-08-23 21:58:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8344342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slsheeba567/pseuds/Slsheeba567
Summary: Prompt: "I grew up not knowing I was royal and now I guess I'm heir to a throne and you're the girl who's supposed to be teaching me how to be royal because I suck at it, and oops we made out" AU





	

As Clarke and her mother, Abby, waited tensely on the couch, they heard the close-approaching clack of heels on stone steps.

"Now Clarke, be nice to her." Abby chastised as the doorbell rang, and she sat up to answer it.

"I haven't even done anything yet." Clarke muttered as she inspected her nails.

The door opened to reveal a tall brunette woman who wore a black, slim, expensive looking business suit and heels.

Clarke sucked in a sharp breath. She didn't know her etiquette instructor was going to be so hot.

"Hello, you must be Lexa. Come in." Abby opened the door wider, and Lexa stepped through, her posture unnaturally perfect and poised.

"This is my daughter, Clarke." Abby shot Clarke a look as she saw her daughter nervously biting her nails.

Clarke casually took her fingers away from her mouth and mumbled out a small, "Hi"

As Lexa sat down across from her, Clarke briefly wondered what the hell was going on. She wasn't usually so twitchy around attractive women.

"Hello, Clarke. My name is Lexa Woods. For the next 6 months, I am going to be your etiquette instructor to prepare you for your future as Mount Weather's ruler."

Clarke nearly gulped in fear. Lexa had a deathly serious expression on her face, and she was pretty sure the other girl didn't blink for a good minute while she was giving her rehearsed-sounding speech.

"First, we will start with silverware placement and usage. Do you follow?"

Clarke nodded.

"Alright, well it seems like you two are ready to get started. I'll just get out of your hair." Abby awkwardly left the room.

"So Clarke, are you aware of the difference between a salad fork and a regular fork?"

She was screwed.

 

 

It had been a week since Lexa first came to the Griffin's house, and Clarke was exhausted.

Lexa was constantly policing her posture, occasionally rapping her knuckles against Clarke's spine with a sharp, "Remember to sit up straight, Clarke" coming out of the other girl's plump lips.

Not to mention the dinner, handwriting, and dressing lessons.

Clarke was surprised she hadn't collapsed from exhaustion at this point.

Lexa herself always seemed to have a stick up her ass. Her tone was always sharp, her eyes icy cold, and the sound of her heels grating.

Anytime Clarke had tried to make a joke, or connect with the other girl, Lexa would shoot her down with a, "Focus is the most appealing trait, Clarke."

Focus, her ass.

Still, even though Lexa was a hard ass, Clarke couldn't help herself. She felt undeniably attracted to her instructor. They were about the same age, so that wasn't a problem, but she still bet her mother would be none too pleased to come home and see them kissing. Not to mention the fact that she was pretty sure Lexa hated her. So there was that.

Despite all of that, late at night, lying awake in her bed, she pleasured herself with her fingers, thoughts consumed of long limbs, brown hair, and green eyes, one word echoing in her head; Lexa Lexa Lexa.

 

 

One day as they were going over proper enunciation and tone, Lexa broke off her ramble about sentence fragments as her eyes flitted up and down Clarke's form.

"I see your posture is very poised and alert today, Clarke. Job well done."

Afterwards, she went back on her spiel about grammar, but Clarke zoned out for the rest of the lesson.

That was the first time Lexa had complimented her in the weeks since they had started the training.

Maybe Lexa didn't hate her after all.

 

 

It had been a long day and Clarke was tired. It was about 8:00 at night, and the window outside showed pitch black darkness.

Lexa was relentless, demanding Clarke keep practicing until she mastered the oh-so-necessary art of balancing a book on her head.

Just as she almost finished walking across the length of the room without the book falling, it always managed to topple off her damn head, to which Lexa would respond with, "Try again."

This had been going on for an hour.

Needless to say, Clarke was fucking done at this point.

"Alright enough!" Clarke finally burst after the book fell off her head for the 1000th time.

Lexa's eyes suddenly narrowed into slits at Clarke's refusal to continue. "We are done when I say we are done."

Clarke roughly set the book down on a table and stepped closer to Lexa, so close that she could feel the other girl's breath on her face. "Make me."

They stood glaring at each other panting for a full minute before Clarke couldn't take the sexual tension any longer. 

She gripped Lexa's waist, bringing her forward for a rough kiss, and the other girl gasped.

Clarke's heart pounded and she moved to pull back, thinking she had made a terrible mistake, but was shocked as she realized Lexa gripped her tighter and reciprocated the kiss.

Clarke moaned her tongue slipped inside Lexa's mouth, and the kisses turned from rough and urgent to slow and soft.

After breaking back to breathe, Lexa's eyes turned from low lidded and lustful to guilty.

"I-I'm so sorry Clarke, I shouldn't have done that. I'll see you tomorrow." Lexa turned and spun on her heel, grabbing her sensible purse and leaving the Griffin house.

Clarke was left with a sore mouth, aching limbs, and confused thoughts.

She spent the night tossing and turning in her bed, working out what she was going to say tomorrow. Would they just not talk about it? Oh god, was Lexa going to quit because Clarke couldn't keep it in her pants?

She didn't know if she could bear that. Not waking up every morning in anticipation of seeing the beautiful girl, hearing her raspy voice say her name, seeing that gorgeous smile whenever Clarke mastered what they were learning about.

Eventually at about 2:00 she worked out what she was going to say and do and then went through the possibilities and complications before finally falling asleep, feeling reassured.

 

 

As Clarke reluctantly answered the door, there stood a very twitchy and nervous Lexa.

Smiling a forced smile, Lexa held up a book that said, "The Art of Balance", and tightly said, "Today we will be learning about balance. It is imperative that we-"

Clarke cut her off. "Really, we're back to the robot routine again? Also, we're not going to be studying today."

Lexa eyebrows furrowed in confusion at the other girl, "Then, pray tell, what are we doing?"

"We," Clarke said, grabbing her leather jacket and throwing it on, "Are going to have some fun today."

Lexa's face wasn't very encouraging.

 

 

They went to a Burger King and then took the take-out bag to a nearby park for a picnic.

Lexa's posture was still ramrod stiff and they sat down on the grass, eating their lunch. She reluctantly picked at their fries, occasionally glancing at Clarke curiously.

Clarke bit into her burger with a moan at the cheesy gooeyness. "Cmon, you have to try this!"

Lexa eased up at Clarke's' carefree attitude, and accepted the offered burger. She took a dainty bite, and her eyes rolled back in pleasure.

"Haven't you ever had a burger before?" Clarke asked, bewildered.

"I was practically raised on finger foods, Clarke. Burgers were not appropriate for me to eat." Lexa answered honestly.

"Wow. Your parents are hardasses aren't they?"

"Well," Lexa replies with a slight smirk, "That's not the word I would use, but they were very strict in their upbringing, yes."

Lexa ended up finishing the other half of the burger, and they settled on deciding to go to the Ocean Animals museum.

They spent the afternoon looking at the fishes, and Clarke would try to get a laugh out of Lexa by mispronouncing their complicated names. Their hands frequently brushed and sparks shot up Clarke's spine.

By the time they left, it was dinnertime, and they hurried back to the Griffin house for dinner with Abby.

If Abby suspected something was going on, she said nothing. She did, however, ask where they went for the day. Clarke lied and said Lexa took her to an art museum for her studies.

Before Lexa left for the day, she grabbed Clarke's hand and smiled softly. "I had a great time with you today, Clarke."

Clarke smiled back, "Me too."

Surprising the hell out of her, Lexa leaned in for a soft peck on her lips. "I will see you tomorrow."

Clarke never slept so peacefully as she did that night.

 

 

6 months since Lexa first came was almost over and done with, and Clarke was more than a little disappointed. She knew once the lessons were done that her and Lexa could still talk, but it wouldn't be the same.

Progress had definitely been made, and Abby herself had declared that Lexa, "Made her into a lady."

Clarke rolled her eyes at that.

Since their date, her and Lexa had secretly been seeing each other. Their lessons were often accompanied by make out sessions.

Abby had never caught them, but Clarke wouldn't be surprised if she knew, judging by the way she looked at them.

Tomorrow she was going to finally deliver the speech her and Lexa had been practicing for months.

Clarke wasn't going to lie, it felt like frogs were jumping in her stomach just thinking about it, but she was also confident in a way. Lexa had been an amazing teacher.

"Are you nervous?" Lexa mumbled, nuzzling into her neck.

"No. Yes. Maybe a little."

"You'll be great. I've seen it. You're ready by now."

"Yeah, yeah, you're proud of me, I know, you sap." Clarke groaned, but still grinned at Lexa's pride for her.

Clarke fell asleep easily in Lexa's arms that night on the couch, and woke up to realize there was a blanket draped over them both.

Guess her mom really did know about them after all.

 

 

Clarke tried not to hyperventilate as she prepared herself to give the speech in-she looked at the clock-40 seconds.

As the officials called her to the podium, she glanced desperately in the audience for a familiar face.

Abby and Lexa were both side by side, smiling at her in anticipation. Abby gave her a thumbs up mouthing, "You'll do great!"

Lexa just gave her a smile, reassurance and encouragement shining in her green eyes.

Clarke took a deep breath.

She was ready.


End file.
